


It's Not a Sin, It's a Sacrament

by AuthorOutOfTime



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes is a bad influence in the best ways, Church Sex, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, gratuitous stucky sex, mentions of HYDRA, mentions of the howling commandos - Freeform, set during WWII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorOutOfTime/pseuds/AuthorOutOfTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WWII Italy - Steve and Bucky take refuge in a bombed out church after taking out a small Hydra cell.</p><p>“Don’t they say that sex is a sacrament?” Bucky smiled lazily, like a cat in the cream.<br/>Steve sighed, his eyes drifting closed with a small shake of his head. “Bucky, no.”<br/>“Aw, c’mon, Stevie, why not?” he asked, sitting up and straddling Steve’s lap.<br/>“Because we’re in a church. We ain’t doin’ that here.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not a Sin, It's a Sacrament

**Author's Note:**

> This is all the fault of my darling beta, TheMeaningOfHaste. She sent me a tumblr link about your OTP having church sex and I only meant to make a joke about Bucky convincing Steve to have sex with him while they were holed up waiting for evac but it snowballed, as these things are wont to do, and I ended up with a much less readable version of this. She helped me fix it up, because she's awesome. Seriously. Why are you wasting time with me? Go read her stuff.

“We’re taking heavy fire!” Steve shouted into the radio. He brought the shield up as a bullet pinged a little too close to their heads.

“Where are you?” Jones demanded through the static.

“About five miles west of Turin. There’s a church up ahead. We’ll make for that. Come and get us!” Steve replied, watching as Bucky took out a sniper with the precision of a surgeon.

“Better make use of that shield, Stevie. I don’t feel like havin’ my brains paintin’ the pavement,” Bucky said, taking out another enemy soldier while he spoke.

“World’s smallest paintin’,” Steve said with the barest of grins before pulling Bucky flush against his back and, with them both under the protection of the shield, took off like a shot for the church.

“Fuckin’ punk,” Bucky growled, pressing closer to Steve as a hail of gunfire kicked up chunks of muddy grass round them.

They made it to the church and ducked inside, barricading the door with a huge piece of a broken pew. Taking up positions on either side, they began dispatching the small battalion of Hydra soldiers who were dumb enough to continue taking potshots.

Steve had disabled their radio with a well-placed throw of his shield. They had no way of communicating that they were in trouble.

Bucky had counted them himself. It was his job to know how many men there were. He knew how many men were on the base, and how many were left when they made it to the church, which was why he called out an all clear after taking one final shot.

Steve didn’t question him. He knew Bucky was right. He picked up the radio and spoke. “Hey, Jones, you there?”

“I hear you loud and clear, Cap,” Jones said.

“How long until we’ve got a ride?” Steve asked.

“It’s gonna take about an hour to get to you. Think you can sit tight?” Jones’s voice was tinny through the radio, but they got the message.

“Let us know when you’re close. We’ll keep our eyes peeled. Rogers, out,” he said, dropping to the floor against the wall and setting the radio aside.

Bucky crumpled down beside him, propped his gun up, and then laid down, his head in Steve’s lap. He smiled when Steve’s fingers found their way into his hair. A whole hour, uninterrupted, with Steve to himself; it was like Christmas and his birthday all rolled into one, and he knew just how he wanted to spend it.

“Hey, Stevie,” he said conversationally, looking up into Steve’s bright blue eyes.

“Hey, Buck,” Steve replied, his voice already wary.

“Don’t they say that sex is a sacrament?” Bucky smiled lazily, like a cat in the cream.

Steve sighed, his eyes drifting closed with a small shake of his head. “Bucky, no.”

“Aw, c’mon, Stevie, why not?” he asked, sitting up and straddling Steve’s lap.

“Because we’re in a church. We ain’t doin’ that here.”

“So? No one’s comin’ to look for us for a whole hour. We took out the entire Hydra cell, so there ain’t gonna be a buncha guys bustin’ through the door. We got all the time in the world right now and I, for one, don’t want it goin’ to waste.” Bucky kissed Steve lightly on the lips, then moved down his jaw. “Are you sayin’ no because you think what we’re doin’ is wrong in the eyes of the Lord? ‘Cause I gotta tell you, Stevie, I don’t think any God who would let me fall in love with your dumb punk ass would send us to Hell for you lovin’ me back. In fact, the God I believe don’t care who you stick your dick into.”

Steve hissed as Bucky’s lips clamped over his earlobe, both at the sensation and at the words Bucky was murmuring. “It’s still a church, Bucky. You’re not s’posed to do that here.”

“Why not?” Bucky had trailed his mouth down Steve’s neck while Steve was protesting, but now he moved back up to his ear. He was already blushing, the tips of his ears turning an alarming shade of red. This time when he took Steve’s earlobe into his mouth, he nipped, immediately soothing the sting with soft suction. He knew all of the spots that made Steve shiver. “M’pretty sure no one’s gonna care that your ass is bared. C’mon Stevie, we coulda died. Let’s show ‘em how alive we are.”

Steve never could say no to Bucky, but this just felt so wrong. It didn’t stop him, though, from sinking his fingers into Bucky’s hair and drawing their lips together, especially when Bucky already had his pants opened and was slipping a hand into his drawers.

“If I go to Hell for this…” Steve muttered against Bucky’s lips.

“I’ll save ya a seat,” Bucky replied, licking into Steve’s mouth.

Steve fumbled with the buttons on Bucky’s coat until Bucky broke the kiss and settled his hands over Steve’s. “Slow down, captain, we got plenty of time.”

They snatched kisses between coats, shirts, boots, socks, and finally – thank Christ, finally! – pants being shucked off and dropped aside. Bucky wrapped his arms and legs around Steve’s torso, trapping their already-leaking erections between them. He had made it his personal mission within the time they had to leave a mark on Steve that wouldn’t fade within minutes. He attacked Steve’s collarbone, sucking and nipping and leaving bruise after bruise that began to fade even as he started working on the next one.

“No marks, Buck,” Steve gasped, burying his head against Bucky’s shoulder. It’s not that he didn’t want Bucky to mark him, quite the opposite, really. He wanted Bucky to mark him. He’d gladly wear Bucky’s teeth marks like a goddamn medal of honor, but living in the pockets of five other men meant that even the least visible parts of their bodies could potentially be on display.

“You’ll heal before anyone gets here. Can’t leave love bites anymore,” Bucky said, his voice mildly annoyed as he nosed along Steve’s jaw. He longed for the days in their shitty little matchstick apartment in Brooklyn where he could pepper Steve’s chest and thighs with as many love bites as he liked.

Steve lapped at his palm and reached his hand between them. He wrapped his fingers around them both and stroked lightly. Bucky’s hips stuttered against him.

“Stevie, please… I wanna…mmm, fuck that’s good…I need to be inside you,” Bucky whispered, rocking his hips in time with Steve’s hand. His voice was already wrecked, and all Steve had done was give him a few light strokes.

“We don’t have any slick,” Steve said, his lips trailing down Bucky’s jaw to where his Adam’s apple bobbed when he swallowed a soft moan. Steve ran his tongue along Bucky’s throat, tasting sweat, gun powder, and whatever it was that made Bucky himself – something earthy and smoky.

Bucky pushed lightly at Steve’s chest, prompting him to lie back. He ran his hand up Steve’s chest, teasing first at one nipple, then the other. “Don’t need slick. We can make do without it.”

Steve obediently opened his mouth when Bucky ran his finger along his lips. Sucking and lapping at Bucky’s fingers, Steve looked up to see his grey eyes darken. He groaned when Bucky took his cock in hand and began running his thumb gently over the slit, smearing precome around.

When Bucky pulled his fingers from Steve’s mouth, he shuffled backward, wasting no time reaching down to tease around the tight ring of muscle. When Steve’s back arched, Bucky licked a wet stripe up the length of his cock. The noise Steve made the sweetest sound, somewhere between a gasp and a moan, and Bucky smiled. He slipped just the tip of his finger inside Steve’s tight hole, making him writhe.

“Oh, god…” Steve gasped, not sure if he wanted to rock his hips down against Bucky’s hand or up towards his mouth.

“Nope, not God. Not Jesus, neither,” Bucky grinned, nibbling at the juncture of Steve’s thigh.

“Bucky…more. Please,” Steve whined, his voice strained.

“That’s me,” Bucky said, pressing his finger deeper and taking the head of Steve’s cock into his mouth.

“Fuck!” Steve cried, hips stuttering.

Bucky let go of Steve’s cock with an obscene _pop_ , and, because he loved teasing Steve in any way he could, he crooked his finger and murmured, “Not yet, Stevie. You’re not open enough.”

“More…” Steve panted.

And Bucky was more than happy to oblige. He always had been good at taking orders, especially when they were from Steve. He bent down and took Steve’s cock in his mouth, teasing at the foreskin. If it were possible to grin then, Bucky would have, because Steve gasped and thrust his hips up, pushing himself further into the wet heat of Bucky’s mouth. Bucky welcomed the hot, hard slide of flesh into his mouth, and chased it when Steve ground down on his finger.

“Bucky please…another ffff-fuck! Another finger…”  Steve demanded. He was getting close, still shocked that Bucky could take him apart this quickly despite the fact that they’d been doing this since they were fifteen. Well, maybe not this specifically.

Bucky added a second finger, and curled them, bobbing faster along Steve’s length, using his free hand to work whatever he couldn’t fit in his mouth. When he hollowed his cheeks, Steve’s back bowed, and he cried out, coming hard with absolutely no warning for either of them.

Bucky swallowed around him, pleasantly surprised that he was able to push Steve to the edge so quickly. He sat up, licking his lips like he’d just been given the best treat he’d ever tasted.

“Jesus, Buck…” Steve’s head thunked back on the floor as his breathing evened out.

Bucky grinned and settled over Steve when he reached for him. Just to be a tease, he wiggled his fingers inside of Steve as their lips met. He drank in Steve’s groan and scissored his fingers.

“Damn, Stevie. Look at you, wrecked and desperate for more. Betcha you’re still hard,” he whispered, chuckling at Steve’s nod. “You know how bad I want you, dollface? Not just right now, but all the time. I see you handin’ out orders to the resta the guys and I get jealous. I’d do anything you told me to, Stevie, anything at all. Just say the word.”

“Please…” Steve said, grinding his hips down. He needed more – more of Bucky’s whispered words, bouncing around in his head, more of Bucky’s hands, his mouth, more of everything. He reached between them, grasping Bucky’s cock and squeezing gently.

Bucky groaned, locking his muscles against the urge to thrust into Steve’s fist.  Instead, a third finger joined the first two inside of Steve’s warm, tight hole, and he worked Steve open a little more. The sound he made caused Bucky’s toes to curl. “Please what, dollface?”

“C’mon, Buck…I nnn-hhnng…I need you inside me…” Steve babbled.

“Yeah, Stevie…” Bucky was at the end of his own tether, getting desperate. He pushed Steve’s knee up against his chest and smoothly pulled his fingers out. He licked his palm, coating it with saliva and slicked himself up, glancing up at Steve. His eyes were closed, head turned to the side exposing his throat. Steve looked up just then, eyes heavy-lidded and full of desire, and Bucky thrust in easily, settling his hips against the backs of Steve’ thighs.

“Fuck, yes,” Bucky breathed, leaning in for a kiss.

“For the love of Christ, move,” Steve ground out, wiggling his hips.

“Yeah…” Bucky muttered dreamily, drawing back and thrusting forward slowly. If he died right now, he was absolutely certain that he'd go straight to heaven. Whoever called what it was between them a sin was a fucking idiot. He joked, but he felt like God Himself when he was deep inside of Steve, with those stupidly blue eyes staring up at him and those warm, long limbs wound around him. 

Steve stared up at Bucky like he was a revelation. His name fell from his lips with sort of reverence normally reserved for prayer. “Yes…Bucky, yes…”

Bucky kept his thrusts slow and deep, knowing he’d never last long enough to make Steve come again if he didn’t. Steve was holding onto his shoulders, pulling him down for a lingering kiss, tongues teasing against each other. Steve nipped his bottom lip, licking the sting away with a swipe of his tongue.

“Stevie, you have no idea how good you feel,” Bucky whispered, taking Steve’s ear between his lips again.

“Tell me,” Steve demanded, arching his back at the change of angle that made Bucky hit that spot inside of him that made him see stars.

“So good…so fucking good. Like fucking heaven,” Bucky gasped. “M’so close, Stevie…”

Steve worked his hand between them and began jerking himself, matching Bucky’s rhythm. He locked his ankles behind Bucky’s back, clenched around Bucky’s cock, and whispered fiercely in his ear. “Don’t stop, and don’t you dare pull out.”

“Fuckin’ tease,” Bucky ground out, his movements becoming faster, harder, as he quickly lost control. The slap of flesh and their harsh breath filled the air around them, spurring them on.

“C’mon Buck, let go. I got you,” Steve murmured.

Bucky was already there, shaking and biting Steve’s shoulder, gasping Steve’s name hotly against Steve’s sweat-slicked skin. All it took was the sting of Bucky’s teeth biting down on his shoulder for Steve to spill over his fist as Bucky fucked him through his own orgasm.

Bucky dropped bonelessly onto Steve’s chest, their breathing slowly returning to normal. Steve carded his fingers through Bucky’s sweaty, messy hair, pressing soft kisses onto whatever bit of skin he could reach until Bucky groaned softly and stirred, smiling dreamily at him.

“See? A sacrament,” Bucky said.

“Shut up,” Steve smiled. “Come on, get up. We need to clean up.”

“M’not movin’,” Bucky grumbled, settling his head on Steve’s chest. “M’tired.”

“We can’t have the guys walkin’ in on us like this,” Steve said without any heat behind it. He could have easily moved Bucky if he wanted to, but truth be told, he loved having Bucky this close. It reminded him of him of when they would crowd onto Steve’s thin mattress and wrap around each other.

Neither knew how long they laid there, their breath mingling, stroking backs and ribs, kissing languidly. Eventually, Bucky sat up, grimacing at the sticky mess between them. Wordlessly, he grabbed the canteen and a handkerchief. He cleaned himself off, and then gently did the same to Steve, both unabashed at the treatment. That was like home, too.

As they were buttoning up their clothes, which took a lot longer than it should have between lingering touches and heated kisses, the radio crackled to life.

“ETA five minutes, lads,” Falsworth said.

“Roger that,” Steve said. He buckled his belt and shrugged into his coat.

Bucky grinned, pouring some water into his palm and trying to fix the mess that Steve had made of his hair.

“Think they’ll know?” Steve asked, wrapping his arms around Bucky from behind and resting his chin on Bucky’s shoulder.

“O’course they will. They always do,” Bucky replied, turning in Steve’s arms and kissing along his jaw.

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into doin’ that in a church,” Steve said, bringing their lips together one last time.

“I told ya, Stevie, it’s not a sin; it's a sacrament. And God’s got better things to do than look at your ass, us punk,” Bucky said, giving that particular part of Steve’s anatomy a firm squeeze.

“You’re such a jerk,” Steve grinning.

“Yeah, yeah, ya punk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come hang out with me at blackcamouflagewarpaint.tumblr.com and we can all have a good cry over our Stucky feels.


End file.
